Takuhiro Dohta
Takuhiro Dohta is a Nintendo graphic programmer. He joined the company in the EAD Department in 2002 and has mostly been involved on a supportive role, although he was also a programmer in projects like Wii Sports Resort and some Zelda titles. History His first major job at Nintendo was on Wii Sports. As the project was nearing its end, the team decided it needed another sport and Dohta was put in charge of it. They had to do Boxing in a rather short deadline but in spite of the time restraints, they finished it. Afterwards Dohta worked on some experimental games and provided program support to a couple games before working on Wii Sports Resort. He was also the graphics programming director on Nintendo Land. When deciding art styles for the new Legend of Zelda title on the Wii U, Satoru Takizawa and him experimented with models from the earlier Zelda games and making them HD. They found Toon Link to particularly striking and showed it to Eiji Aonuma. Dohta said they could make the game in time for Fall 2013 and the project got greenlit. For Wind Waker HD, Dohta programmed a tool that took the data from the Gamecube game to the Wii U without touching the model data all that much. Some still required a lot of work in the Wii U version. After his work on the game, he was appointed as the technical director of Breath of the Wild. Game Works * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Touch Draw Programming * ''Wii Sports'' (2006) - Game / Graphic System Programming * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Graphic System Programming * ''Wii Fit'' (2007) - Programming Support * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Programming Support * ''Wii Music'' (2008) - Programming Support * ''Wii Sports Resort'' (2009) - Game Programming * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Programming Support * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) - Programming Support * ''Nintendo Land'' (2012) - Graphics Programming Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (2013) - HD Refining Program Director * ''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Programming Support * ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' (2015) - Technical Support * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' (2016) - Program Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Technical Director ** Expansion Pass (2017) - Supervisor: Programming * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Programming Support * ''ARMS'' (2017) - Engineering Support * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) - Technical Adviser * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - Technical Support * ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Switch) (2019) - Technical Supervisor * ''Ring Fit Adventure'' (2019) - Engineering Support Special Thanks * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) * ''New Super Luigi U'''' (2013) * [[Super Mario 3D World|''Super Mario 3D World]] (2013) * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (2019) * ''Super Mario Maker 2'' (2019) Interviews * Iwata Asks: Wii Sports Resort * Iwata Asks: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * The Making of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Category:Nintendo people Category:Programmers